Pain is a common symptom suffered by adolescents with cancer. The long-term objective of this research is to increase understanding of the beliefs that adolescents have about pain management. A coping model based on the principle that beliefs drive coping efforts will be used in this research. Beliefs will be defined as barriers that interfere with coping efforts to manage pain. Coping efforts will be defined as reporting pain and using analgesics. In Study 1, content validity of the Adolescent Barriers Questionnaire-ll (ABQ-II) will be examined. Two panels of experts will be asked to complete a Content Review Survey (CRS) of the ABQ-II. The specific aims of Study 1 are to develop and refine an instrument that measures barriers that adolescents with cancer have to pain management, the ABQ-II, based on feedback from adolescents and clinicians. The specific aim of Study 2 is to use a cross sectional correlational design to psychometrically test the ABQ-II and to examine relationships between barriers and coping efforts. Understanding adolescent barriers and how these barriers influence reporting pain and analgesic use may be useful for designing patient-centered interventions to overcome barriers to pain management in adolescents with cancer. My secondary advisor, Professor Robert Enright, from the educational psychology department has an expertise in adolescent theories of development and in family dynamics. Through my wonderful opportunity to have Professor Enright as a mentor and through the courses available in the educational psychology department, I hope to attain a strong knowledge base of theories on both adolescent development and family dynamics. [unreadable] [unreadable]